


Little Girl, Pretty Girl

by NaughtyNaughtyKitty (TheOddCatLady95)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junker!D.va, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dear god what provoked me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/NaughtyNaughtyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.va gets the whole hog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl, Pretty Girl

Hana made a surprised ‘hngh!’ as a surprise snap upwards of Roadhog’s hips sent her flying up, hitting inside of her at _just_ the right angle. Her legs were stretched over his hips to their very limit, her thighs starting to burn but she really didn’t care. Not with those giant hands gripping at her chest, a grease covered thumb rubbing her left nipple roughly, pinching it to bring out a loud squeal.

 

Her fingers dug into his meaty shoulders again, a quiet groan as she continued to ride him, god, she felt so _stretched_ , so _full…_ Her glazed eyes fell on Junkrat, who had pulled his cock out of his pants and was stroking it with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “That’s right, lil D.va, you’re pretty good at taking that cock, aren’t you? Oi, Roadie, fuck her faster. She _wants_ it.”

 

She did, too. Her moans rang out louder as Roadhog’s hips slammed up against hers, driving his huge dick even deeper. His hands were now around her hips, she wasn’t moving anymore, he was holding her in place as he fucked her, her breasts rubbing against his sizable belly.

 

She couldn’t take it. She had to come, she had to-

 

“Not yet, pretty girl, hold out for a while longer...”

 

Fuck. Hana shot him a weak glare before another sharp thrust forced a squeal from her. She was so close, so close…

 

“… Fill her up, Hog!”

 

That did it. The giant’s loud groan, his erractic thrusts, the amount of cum shooting into her and soaking her thighs… Hana’s head shot back and she screamed, her whole body alight, she swore she could see the stars through the smog in the skies…

 

It was over. Panting, Hana practically collapsed against Roadhog, who gently caressed her back and pushed up his mask just enough to plant a kiss on the top of her head. She did good.

 

Junkrat’s giggles brought her back to reality. She was carefully lifted off Roadhog’s lap, cum pouring out from her in torrents, and knelt in front of Junkrat. Junkrat rubbed the head of his cock against her cheek, drawing a line of precum.

 

“Well, it ain’t gonna suck itself. You’re our little girl, now do daddy a favor and help yourself.”

 

Hana practically leaped for the opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned. Far too much. Because Junker!D.va has a strong appeal.
> 
> I might. Write more of this. Because I do have actual plot in mind I just wanted to write porn today. Bye for now.


End file.
